Can't Get You Out of My Head
|wykonawca= |album= |rok=2001 |tryb=Solo |tanp=Kobieta (♀) |trud= |wysi= |piktokolor= ( /Remake) |kolorr= |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=61 89 (Remake) |kod=CantGetYou |czt=3:49 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Can’t Get You Out of My Head" w wykonaniu znajduje się w . Wygląd Tancerki To kobieta, z krótkimi i niebieskimi kręconymi włosami do szyi. Jest szczupła, nosi niebieską sukienkę z ciemnoniebieskim kołnierzem i falbanki, parę niebieskich rękawiczek bezpalcowych z białym sercem oraz parę niebieskich butów. Ma także ciemnoniebieską opaskę na jej łokciach. Remake W Remake'u, jasnoniebieskie elementy są nieco ciemniejsze, ciemnoniebieski nieco bardzie fioletowe, a tancerka ma teraz biały zarys pod fioletowawym błyskiem. Tło Tło to ciemnoniebieski pokój z odbijającą podłogą. Ściana jest koloru morskiego w rogach i jaśniejsza pośrodku; na ścianie jest jasnoniebieska krata, w stylu wczesnej grafiki 3D i latające trójkąty z liniami tworzącymi więcej trójkątów tego samego koloru. Na górze i dole ściany znajdują się dwie fioletowe linie. Remake W Remake'u, pokój jest teraz czarny i świeci w odcieniu ciemnoniebieskim na środku. Sufit i podłoga mają więcej linii, które są teraz niebieskie, a trójkąty są większe. Podczas układu, linie kraty obracają się i przesuwają. Na końcu tancerka znika, a ekran ściemnia się. Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' (Tancerka Beta) Podpisy występuje w trybie Puppet Master. To podpisy do jej ruchów: *Back To Blue *Going Nowhere *Goodbye *Ironing *Think About It *Watching You Ciekawostki Ogólne *"La la la" nie jest wyświetlane w tekście w *"Every" jest wyświetlane na dwa różne sposoby podczas gry: pierwsze jako "ev'ry", w "Ev'ry night", podczas gdy następne jako "Every day". Jest to spowodowane wolniejszym wypowiedzeniem drugiego zdania. **To nie mam miejsca w Remake'uhttps://youtu.be/GaK8YTJ__BI?t=89 *W Remake'u, "Boy it's more" jest błędnie zapisane jako "Boy its more". **Dodatkowo, "Boy it's more than"/"I dare to think about" jest podzielone na "Boy it's more"/Than I dare to think about", i "I just can't get you out of my head" nie jest pokazane gdy jest ostatni raz śpiewane. *To druga piosenka, która występuje tylko w , a jej pliki znaleziono w . Pierwszą była I Get Around, a następną Cotton Eye Joe. Wersja Klasyczna *Tancerka i tło są w każdym odcieniu niebieskiego, co sprawia, że układ ten jest jedynym bazującym na jednym kolorze. *W ikonie menu w widać, że sukienka tancerki miała być nieco ciemniejsza. *Zanim gry została wydana, tancerka miała nieco inny strój, żeby przypominał ten noszony w teledysku. **Ten układ Beta znalazł się w Mashupie Ain't No Other Man w (który jest ekskluzywny dla Wii U). ***Ta piosenka i Fame to jedyne piosenki z , które mają zauważalnie innych tancerzy w wersji Beta. *We wczesnym promocyjnym gameplay'u, tancerka miała bardziej widoczną twarz, inne rękawiczki (z elipsami i małymi kółkami zamiast serca) i niebieski zarys. **Tło również było inne, miało tylko jedną fioletową linię i nie miało trójkątów. Galeria Pliki Gry Cantgetyou jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Cantgetyou.jpg|'' '' (Remake) cantgetyou cover@2x.jpg| okładka Cantgetyou picto-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry Cantgetyou menu.png|'' '' w menu cantgetyou routineselection.png| ekran wyboru układu Elementy Beta Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|Tancerka Beta (w Mashupie Ain’t No Other Man) Cantgetyou promo gameplay.jpg|Wczesny promocyjny gameplay Inne Cantgetyou_jdnow_no_gui.jpg|Remake (Bez interfejsu) Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (HD) Zwiastun Can't Get You Out of My Head - Zwiastun (US) Gameplay Can't Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Can't Get You Out of My Head de:Can't Get You Out of My Head es:Can't Get You Out of My Head pt-br:Can't Get You Out of My Head ru:Can't Get You Out of My Head Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Kylie Minogue Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole